In the field of bottling lines for filling containers of thermoplastic material, patent document WO2009/127962 (in the name of the same Applicant as this invention) describes a bottling line equipped with a storage system for the parisons.
The purpose of this storage system is to create a buffer in which the parisons can accumulate, so as to avoid having to interrupt the operation of a rotary compression moulding machine for making parisons (and which has a high productive inertia) in the event of shutdown of the blow-moulding unit.
This storage system, however, does not allow rational and efficient management of the objects contained therein, with a view to complete and systematic integration of the storage system in the operation of the line.
Moreover, this storage system does not guarantee a high level of hygiene for the objects it contains.